


What You Truly Are

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Gay, Hypnosis, Immobilization, M/M, Mind Control, T-Cest, Turtlecest, Weight Gain, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Request from Anonymous on tumblr.Raph hypnotising Donatello and turning him into his willing slut.





	What You Truly Are

**Author's Note:**

> I love hypnosis/brainwashing/mind control so much. Need more of it in TMNT. Kinda wish I did more with this one.

“You’re such a slut, Donnie.”

“I–” Donnie frowns, eyes glassy as they look down at Raph’s roaming hand. It’s so warm and - and soft, as it rubs against his cock and - and trails down, down to his ass. “I-I am?”

“Yeah.” Raph stands up, leans in, and Donnie’s beak wrinkles as Raph’s cock is pushed against it. “You love cock, Donnie. It’s obvious.” He closes his eyes, wincing as Raph rubs his cock all over his face. “The taste, the smell. You love it, don’t you?”

D-Does he? He doesn’t… Can’t think. But Raph’s cock does smell good, pressed up against his nose like that. He - He can’t help but just, breathe it in – let it cover him, engulf him.

“See?” Raph drawls, petting Donnie’s flushed face as he nuzzles up against Raph’s cock, moaning as he takes in Raph’s scent. “Smells nice, huh? Wanna taste it, too?”

He- He does. He wants to; sticks his tongue out, laps the side of Raph’s hot cock, heart fluttering when Raph groans and moans. He takes it in his mouth, and sucks like it’s just so natural.

“There we go…” Raph clasps his head, guiding him on his delicious cock. “You love sucking cock, huh, Donnie? Need your big brother’s hot cock in yer mouth?”

Donnie groans – pulls off of Raph’s cock for a moment, breathless and dizzy. “I–” He pauses; gazing longingly at Raph’s cock, bobbing so, so close to his face that he can’t resist anymore. He presses his nose against it once more, basking in Raph’s heady musk. “I love sucking _your_ cock…”

“Yeah, you do. Can’t get enough of it, can ya?” Raph adds with a smirk, as Donnie quickly swallows his cock again, working it expertly with his tongue – and Donnie feels so confident, knowing he loves this – like he’s done it so many times before.

“Y'know what else you love, Donnie?” Donnie doesn’t – wants to – no, _needs_ to know – pauses on Raph’s cock to look up at him, eyes hooded. “You love my cum, Donnie. You love it when I cum inside ya, make ya swallow it all.”

H-He does. He does love that. Raph’s cum tastes to good, smells so amazing and – and he wants it. Inside him, sticking to his face. “Yessssss,” Donnie moans, muffled around Raph’s warm, delicious cock, as he continues to suck it, elated when Raph finally spills, splashing his mouth and face with his thick, hot cum.

“Good.” Raph drawls, petting him again, dragging a finger across his beak to smear his essence in more. “Ya never wash my cum away, hm? Always keep it there, remind the others that I own ya, huh?”

“Y-Yeah,” Donnie pants, tired and sore, laying down by Raph’s feet, desperate to just - sleep. “I-I’m yours.”

—

He’s a trophy; bound completely, legs spread, arms locked in a straitjacket, gagged, blindfolded – entirely unable to move; an adornment, strapped to Raphael’s bed.  

But he loves it. He’s Raph’s slut, after all. Loves Raph’s cock, loves being filled up with Raph’s cum, every - every time he uses him. Fucks him.

And he loves it. Loves it all. Doesn’t mind that Raph plumped him up, either. Gives him more to touch, and Donnie loves it when Raph touches him or - or marks him or rubs his cock all over him. He loves it so much. Not serving any other purpose than - than to suck Raph’s dick or let him fuck him. That’s all he does, and he loves it.

He loves it.


End file.
